Chris-Crossed
Chris-Crossed is the 10th episode of the sixth season and the 121st episode overall of Charmed. Summary When a witch from an elite assassin family arrives to take Chris back to the future, the Charmed Ones must pull together to save him. Cast 6x10-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 6x10-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 6x10-PaigeMatthews.jpg|Paige Matthews 6x10-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 6x10-ChrisPerry.jpg|Chris Perry 6x10-RichardMontana.jpg|Richard Montana 6x10-Bianca.jpg|Bianca 6x10-Lynn.jpg|Lynn 6x10-WyattHalliwell.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell 6x10-Gregg.jpg|Greg Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana *Marisol Nichols as Bianca *Rebecca McFarland as Lynn *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Lisa Kushell as Tour Guide *Wes Ramsey as Adult Wyatt Halliwell Co-Stars *Jason Shaw as Greg Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Kodzoman :''One would be :wise to feel only :positive :emotions around :this demon. :Kodzoman blows :a mystical smoke :that gathers :one's negative :energy into a :cloud that is then :inhaled by the demon. :Feeding on this negative energy :Kodzoman eventually reaches a point :near unstoppable proportions. ''Phoenix :''Descended from the Witch Trials with :vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a :family of assassin witches who are very elite, :very powerful and who are born with the :distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, :symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. :They have no allegiances other than to their :own vengeance and they will seek out and kill :any bounty they're hired to hunt down. ''To Go Back in Time :''Hear these words :Hear the rhyme :Heed the hope within my mind :Send me back to where I'll find :What I wish in place and time. Spells ''Inhibition Spell Bianca casts an unseen spell from her family's Grimoire to lower their inhibitions and distract them, so she could take Chris back to the future. ''To Retrieve the Book of Shadows Chris casts this spell in the Halliwell Memorial Museum to call the real Book of Shadows back to the attic. It was kept by Evil Wyatt somewhere outside of the Manor. :I call upon the Ancient Power :To help us in this darkest hour. :Let the Book return to this place, :Claim refuge in its rightful space. ''To Go Back to the Future'' Bianca casts a non-verbal spell to go back to the future with Chris. The spell required a triquetra drawn on a wall, similar to the To Go Back in Time spell. ''To Return One's Powers'' Paige created a spell to be sent to the future, where Chris had to fight Wyatt without his powers. She, her sisters and Leo put it under a floorboard in the attic. Chris got it and cast it, which successfully returned his powers. :Powers of the witches rise, :Come to me from across the skies. :Return my magic, give me back :All that was taken from the attack. Potions *Leo used a Reversal Potion on each sister to free them from Bianca's Inhibition Spell. *Piper threw a Vanquishing Potion at Bianca, but she broke the vial by throwing an athame at it. Powers *'Power Stripping:' Used by Bianca to strip Chris of his powers. She was also able to 'hold' Wyatt through this power. *'Energy balls:' Used by Lynn to attack Paige and Piper, by Bianca to attack the Charmed Ones and by Wyatt to attack Chris. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Bianca and then Lynn. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Bianca and Lynn to reconstitute after Piper blew them up. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Bianca, Lynn, a Demon Guard and Wyatt's minions. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Chris and Paige. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to fling a Probe against a brick wall and to turn one away. Wyatt used it to choke and fling Chris. Chris later used it to fling Wyatt. *'Healing:' Leo tried to heal Chris. *'Empathy:' Phoebe empathically felt Chris' love for Bianca. *'Apportation:' Used by Bianca to summon an atheme and by Lynn to reveal the Phoenix Grimoire. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Greg and Bianca's athame. She also tried to freeze Chris and Bianca, but they are immune to her power. 6x10P1.png|Bianca attempts to strip Chris of his powers. 6x10P2.png|Bianca attacks Piper with an energy ball. 6x10P3.png|Piper blows up Bianca. 6x10P4.png|Bianca reconstitutes after Piper blew her up. 6x10P5.png|Bianca shimmers out of the alley. 6x10P6.png|Leo orbs in in the attic. 6x10P7.png|Leo orbs in in the foyer. 6x10P8.png|Chris telekinetically flings a probe. 6x10P9.png|Paige orbs in in the conservatory. 6x10P10.png|Lynn attacks Piper and Paige with an energy ball. 6x10P11.png|Lynn creates a new energy ball. 6x10P12.png|Piper blows up Lynn. 6x10P13.png|Lynn reconstitutes in Bianca's room. 6x10P14.png|Lynn shimmers out with Bianca. 6x10P15.png|Chris orbs in at his and Bianca's spot. 6x10P16.png|Chris orbs out of his and Bianca's spot. 6x10P17.png|Chris orbs in in the manor. 6x10P18.png|Leo attempts to heal Chris. 6x10P19.png|Phoebe empathically feels Chris's love for Bianca. 6x10P20.png|Chris telekinetically turns away the probe. 6x10P22.png|A Demon Guard shimmers in in the Manor Museum kitchen. 6x10P23.png|Bianca summons an athame. 6x10P24.png|Lynn shimmers in. 6x10P25.png|Lynn creates an energy ball. 6x10P26.png|Lynn summons the Phoenix Grimoire. 6x10P27.png|Lynn shimmers out. 6x10P28.png|Paige orbs out with Phoebe. 6x10P30.png|Bianca shimmers out with Chris. 6x10P31.png|Piper freezes Greg. 6x10P32.png|Piper and Leo orb in on Paige and Richard making out. 6x10P33.png|Bianca finishes stripping Chris of his powers. 6x10P34.png|Wyatt's minions shimmer in. 6x10P35.png|Paige orbs in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x10P36.png|Bianca shimmers out as she throws the athame. 6x10P37.png|Piper freezes the athame. 6x10P38.png|Bianca shimmers back in. 6x10P39.png|Piper attempts to freeze Bianca and Chris. 6x10P40.png|Wyatt's minions shimmer in. 6x10P41.png|Wyatt's minions shimmer out. 6x10P42.png|Wyatt telekinetically chokes Chris. 6x10P43.png|Wyatt telekinetically flings Chris against a wall. 6x10P44.png|Wyatt creates an energy ball as he telekinetically holds Chris. 6x10P45.png|Wyatt telekinetically pins Chris against a wall and chokes him. 6x10P46.png|Bianca 'holds' Wyatt as she tries to strip him of his powers. 6x10P47.png|Chris flings Wyatt against a wall. 6x10P48.png|Chris dodges Wyatt's energy ball. 6x10P49.png|An energy ball hits the wall. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Piper and Paige scryed for Bianca with Chris's engagement ring. (unseen) *'Probes' - High-tech flying devices capable of identifying witches by scanning them. Notes and Trivia *The title is a play on the term crisscrossed. * This is one of few episodes that doesn't play a song after the opening theme. * This is the highest rated 'non-season premiere' episode of Charmed. * Wes Ramsey makes his first appearance as adult Wyatt. * This is the first of two episodes where both adult Wyatt and adult Chris are seen with each other. The next one will be in "Forever Charmed". * In this episode, the real reason Chris came back from the future is revealed. It is to protect Wyatt from turning evil. * At the Halliwell museum, some of the costumes from earlier episodes displayed; the super-heroine costumes from "Witches in Tights", the mermaid costume from "A Witch's Tale, Parts 1 & 2", the oufit worn by Isis in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien", the Nymph outfit from "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun", the Little Red Riding Hood robe from "Happily Ever After", the clothing of The Evil Enchantress from "A Knight to Remember" and Prue's blue outfit form Which Prue Is It, Anyway?. * A hologram of Shax bursting into the Manor after Paige joined her sisters is from "Charmed Again, Part 1", is shown during the tour of the manor to scare the visitors. * This is Phoebe's third time moving out of the manor. The first time is after Grams' death and the second time is in Season 4 where she moves in with Cole. * This is the first time Paige moves out of the manor. She moves in with Richard. * At the beginning of the episode, Phoebe utters a phrase in Chinese. Piper is impressed and Phoebe reveals she learned it using Berlitz. In "Dead Man Dating", Piper speaks to Mark Chao's mother in Chinese using cues from Mark. Her excuse was that she learned the language from Berlitz. * At the start of the episode, when Chris passes the girls, he tells them that he's going to find the next demon but quickly says demonstration. Piper did exactly the same thing in "Lucky Charmed". * This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. Glitches * In the scene where Piper freezes Greg on top of the fire truck his arm moves when it gets caught in the blanket she has wrapped around herself. * The page Bianca ripped out from her mother's Grimoire was already loose at the front of the book. * When Chris and Bianca are talking in the basement, when the camera focuses on Chris, Bianca's hair on the right side of her head is put behind her ear, though when it focused on her, it is not. *The "empath" line Phoebe placed in the basement in "Forget Me...Not", is still there 25 years in the future. Continuity Errors * Phoebe is able to sense Chris's heartbreak, even though he took a potion to block him from her empathy power in "Love's a Witch". ** One can argue that Chris was weakened to the point where Phoebe could feel his emotions. Gallery Episode Stills CH610-001.jpg CH610-002.jpg CH610-004.jpg CH610-005.jpg CH610-006.jpg CH610-007.jpg CH610-009.jpg CH610-010.jpg CH610-011.jpg 1285697.jpg 1323698547.jpg 034569872145.jpg 084569.jpg Screen Caps 6x10-1.jpg 6x10-2.jpg 6x10-3.jpg 6x10-4.jpg 6x10-5.jpg 6x10-6.jpg 6x10-7.jpg RuinsPalaceChrisBianca.jpg 6x10BiancaChrisfuture.jpg 6x10-10.jpg 6x10-11.jpg 6x10-12.jpg 6x10-13.jpg 6x10-14.jpg 6x10-15.jpg 6x10-16.jpg 6x10-17.jpg 6x10-18.jpg 6x10-19.jpg 6x10-20.jpg 6x10-21.jpg 6x10-22.jpg 6x10-23.jpg 6x10BiancandChrislove.jpg 6x10-24.jpg 6x10-25.jpg 6x10-26.jpg 6x10-27.jpg 6x10-28.jpg 6x10-29.jpg 6x10-30.jpg 6x10-31.jpg 6x10-32.jpg 6x10-33.jpg 6x10-34.jpg 6x10-35.jpg Evil Wyatt.jpg Bianca striping powers.jpg 6x10-ChrisBiancaDead.jpg 6x10-36.jpg 6x10-37.jpg International Titles *'French:' Le Phénix/Phoenix (The Phœnix) * Finnish: 'Pitkät kihlajaiset ''(Long Engagement Party) *'''Italian: Il segreto di Chris '' (Chris's Secret)'' *'Czech:' Chris v pasti (Chris in Trap) *'Slovak:' Chrisov príbeh (Chris's Story) *'Russian:' Обведённый любовью ǉubov′ju (Circled by Love) *'Spanish (Spain):' Chris traicionado (Chris Betrayed) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Secretos (Secrets/Secrecies) *'German:' Zwischen den Zeiten (Between Times) *'Hungarian: '''Fenyegetés a jövőből ''(Threat of the Future) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6